


10 Reasons Why Rise Shouldn't Be Driving

by shivadyne



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shivadyne/pseuds/shivadyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should we do something about this?" Yosuke whispers, watching in horror as Rise narrowly avoids hitting a street-sign. Naoto is clutching the map tightly in her hands, mouth set in a thin line. She seems close to strangling their driver.</p><p>"I dunno, man," Kanji replies, popping an animal cracker into his mouth after inspecting it. "I'm worried that Naoto's gonna kill her, but I'm even more worried Rise will kill us first."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Reasons Why Rise Shouldn't Be Driving

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt actually list 10 reasons. i just couldnt think of a better title. this little story (one-shot maybe?) cropped up because of a conversation i had with my friend. it's not to be taken seriously. at all. im pretty sure this was written in the span of like 10 minutes and it shows.

"Rise-san, I would advise you not to make a U-Turn here," Naoto calmly informs the driver of the vehicle, inwardly sighing as she's completely ignored and the car is completely turned around to go into the correct direction.

"I know what I'm doing!" she shouts, indignant. The wheel is jerked roughly to the right and everyone in the car is jerked to the side. Yosuke accidentally elbows Souji in the gut and a muffled "sorry, partner" is heard.

Souji shrugs, continuing to eat Nanako's science project. He munches on the grass, seemingly contemplating its flavor or whatever Souji does as he eats grass. Kanji and Yosuke both look over at him, concern evident on their faces.

There is the sound of muffled shouting coming from the roof of the car. Souji rolls down his window and asks, "Teddie, are you okay?"

"I'm beary okay, senpai," Teddie shouts, excitedly. He's strapped to the roof of the car and he begins to scream again. It's ear-shattering and loud. A couple other people are staring out their windows, confused by the sight of a bear-costumed person screaming in fear.

"If you say so," Souji replies, unphased. He rolls the window back up and ignores the screams as they rise to a higher volume.

Chie shouts for Naoto to turn on the radio and when she's ignored, she unbuckles her seatbelt and leans between the seats to turn it on. She changes the stations, making a face at some of them. She lands on some singer rapping. He sounds completely horrible.

"Sheesh, this is the worst," Chie complains, about to turn to another station. Naoto shoves her away and coldly tells her to return to her seat. Sighing, Chie does as she's told while grumbling under her breath.

Yukiko, upon hearing the rapper, begins to cackle. She doesn't stop, not even when another song starts up. "Oh my god, Chie," Yukiko gasps between giggles, wiping a tear from her eye. "What is he even saying?"

"Um," Chie stalls, listening to the singer with a frown on her face. "I'm... not sure. Something about a yacht, dough, and his pants?"

Yukiko instantly begins to laugh again. Chie pats her on the back, sighing as her friend bowls over with her laughter.

Kanji and Yosuke are sitting in the backseat, giving a few worried glances in Souji's direction as they whisper to each other.

"Should we do something about this?" Yosuke whispers, watching in horror as Rise narrowly avoids hitting a street-sign. Naoto is clutching the map tightly in her hands, mouth set in a thin line. She seems close to strangling their driver.

"I dunno, man," Kanji replies, popping an animal cracker into his mouth after inspecting it. "I'm worried that Naoto's gonna kill her, but I'm even more worried Rise will kill us first."

"Ugh, Souji isn't even worried," Yosuke tells him, glaring at his partner. Souji smiles back before shoving another forkful of grass into his mouth and munching on it.

Yosuke and Kanji wince.


End file.
